A retractable illuminating magnifier which provides compactness and ease in operation is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,349. That device utilizes, among other features, a conductive spring to simplify construction.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,297,232 and 1,900,930, circular magnifying devices are shown which are extendable, but these have no illumination.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,884,968, a combined flashlight with reading glass is shown.
These devices all have various shortcomings. In particular, it has been difficult to achieve a multifunctional device which still minimizes size, is easy to use yet provides not only magnification or illuminated magnification but can function as an effective flashlight.